


Photograph

by mooki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, boiolas sendo boiolas, na vdd eu ainda nao superei, sla vei escrevi isso pq ainda nao tinha superado voltron
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooki/pseuds/mooki
Summary: Quando Pidge chegou perguntando se Lance queria ir estudar na biblioteca ele nem pensou na possibilidade de recusar, afinal o Kogane estaria lá, não que isso fosse um dos principais motivos.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 1





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> essa one shot já foi postada no spirit e wattpad, então dps de pensar bastante decidi postar ela e as minhas outros fics aqui  
> espero que gostem <3  
> spirit: mooki
> 
> twitter: @hakageyama

Lance não estava prestando atenção e nem se dava ao esforço de disfarçar. Via-se mais preocupado em ficar tirando fotos do coreano que se encontrava na mesa ao lado. Aquele mullet com aqueles óculos o deixam tão sexy...

Seus pensamentos acabam sendo interrompidos quando alguém lhe rouba o celular.

\- Mas o que está fazendo de tão interessante que acaba te fazendo esquecer dos próprios amigos? - questionou Pidge.

\- Aposto que ele estava tirando fotos do Kogane! - Hunk comentou despreocupadamente enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso brincalhão.

Após ouvir a falsa acusação McLain se encontrou atingindo um novo tom de vermelho.

Vendo que Lance não dizia nada Hunk arregalou os olhos e falou:

\- Cara, você realmente fez isso?!

Pidge que até agora se mantivera quieta começou a rir descaradamente da cara do amigo.

\- Acredite, Hunk. Ele realmente fez isso, até colocou alguns corações na cabeça dele!

\- Hey, eu só estava testando os filtros do Snapchat! - rebateu o cubano em uma falha tentativa de encobrir seu "pequeno crime".

Sem ligar muito para a resposta do amigo, Pidge e Hunk se olharam ao mesmo instante, na opinião de Lance era uma visão assustadora. Sabia que os dois estavam arquitetando algo.

\- Keith, venha aqui rapidinho! - chamou a menor do trio - Olha o que eu achei no celular de Lance.

Sem saber o que fazer, Lance escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos e ficou olhando para um ponto fixo da mesa como se fosse morrer.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor o Kogane colocou o celular do McLain na mesa e disse:

\- Esse é o meu número caso algum dia você queira ligar ou mandar mensagem... 

Ainda em estado de choque Lance acabara não percebendo que o seu aparentemente novo crush já havia saído da biblioteca com um sorriso divertido no rosto.


End file.
